


Energy Shield Affair

by jkkitty



Series: Story with Napoleon, Illya, Josephina (would suggest reading in order as it a growing relationship although all story are complete and separate) [8]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day of fun that leads to an accidental meeting, an agent shot, an agent capture, leaving Napoleon and Illya following leads to stop a new weapon that Thrush is creating to control the world. Is it true or a trap?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Napoleon Solo, UNCLE's Northwest CEA placed his hand on his partners shoulders. Illya Nichovetch Kuryakin, number two in Section 2. Illya had put the down agent's head in his lap while the paramedics were attempting to place her on a stretcher. "Tovarisch, they need to get her to the hospital now."

Illya finally noticed his partner standing there, "What if she does not make it? How can I leave her go?"

"She's strong, a stubborn Russian like you. No mere bullet will do her in. Let them help her."

Illya nodded and waved them to take her, "Hurry," he whispered as they placed her in the ambulance. He then turned and walked toward the car. "I have something to take care of," he told Napoleon, "and will be back later."

Napoleon slid into the passenger sit. "I'm coming with you."

"No, I am going to kill him. You do not want to be involved."

"Illya, you know how much I like your sister. I am coming."

They pulled up in front of the building where the shooter hid. Illya pulled his gun and headed in with Napoleon on his heels. April and Mark had the place surrounded with other UNCLE agents who watched as the two progressed.

Although anger drove both men on, Illya blind fury prevented him from seeing the consequences of his actions.

As they approached the room the shooter was in, Napoleon tried to reach Illya again. "Illya, you could be deported and then it's the gulag or death. Jo wouldn't want this. I can't allow you to do this."

Illya cold steel look pierced him, "Then do not enter with me." Napoleon looked into his eyes, the fact that this man could be a dangerous enemy and quite lethal didn't escape his knowledge.

Unwilling to be the one that had to testify against his friend, Napoleon stopped in the doorway and as a last effort questioned, "What will Jo do without you?"

Illya entered the room and saw the Thrush agent in front of him, "I surrender," the shooter spit out at him, "So you can't do anything to me."

Napoleon heard the shot and lowered his head. It was over, how he was going to save his friend now.

Then he felt a gun being placed into his hand, "You are right, she will need me now if she lives. But I promise you, if she does not survive I will finish what I began."

Napoleon glanced toward the room with a questioning look. "He will not be running anywhere for a long time to come. Let's get back to the hospital, but keep my gun for a while will you? Just in case I change my mind," Illya answered the unasked question.

The partners walked past the other agents. The CEA looked from his partner to the gathered agents, "Pack him up gentlemen. Seems he has a leg wound," and continued walking.

**Surgery**

Illya and Napoleon arrived back at the hospital as the surgeon was ready to take Jo into surgery. Illya thought about her. Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin, one of Section 2 few female agents, his sister who he had just found a few years ago might not live through the night. He was not willing to lose her now.

When Napoleon asked her chances, the doctor only shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't make promises. If she survives the surgery, if there is no brain damage, if she regained conscience, only then will we will know her chances." He placed his hand on Illya and Napoleon's shoulder, "I'll do my best for her."

The two men spent the day into the early evening waiting for news and thinking about all the ifs. Other agents stopped by to check in with them. Mark Slate and April Dancer had arrived carrying food, knowing neither man would leave even long enough to eat. Waverly even stopped by to check not only on his wounded agent, but his two agents who were waiting for news.

Finally the doctor emerged from the surgery suite. "She has survived the surgery. However, her brain will need time to heal. She will be kept in a chemically induced coma until the swelling and bruising decreases."

"I don't understand why that is necessary," Napoleon wanted, no needed, a reason for this delay in waking her up.

"Mr. Solo, Mr. Kuryakin, the brain is soft tissue encased in bone. To prevent it from injury, the tissue is surrounded by fluid which allows it to float without damage. However, when there is a shock to the brain, it hit the bones in a whiplash motion damaging both sides of the tissue. It then bruises the tissue, blood vessels get torn, and nerves injured."

Napoleon nodded his understanding to this point; Illya stared at the wall saying nothing.

"Good. Now the brain also is responsible for all the functions of the body. We need to allow the brain time to heal. It can only do it if we shut it down, and let it rest."

Illya spoke for the first time since Jo went into surgery, "Will she be okay? Herself?"

"Sorry Illya, I can't answer that question until she wakes up. We can only hope. For the next few weeks, we will keep her in a coma, and then slowly let her come out of it. But you must remember that she may not come out immediately."

The two men looked at the doctor, "Thank you," Napoleon said, "Can we see her now?"

"Sure, but make it fast. She can't have any simulation, so I would prefer after seeing her if you go home and get some rest."

On the way home, Napoleon's communicator beeped. "Solo, here."

"Mr. Solo is Mr. Kuryakin with you?"

"Yes sir."

"Fine. I would like to see both of you in my office tomorrow afternoon at 1 pm. We have found an interest piece of information on our prisoner. The two of you will be checking it out."

"But sir."

"Mr. Solo I am sure the two of you would like to sit around the hospital and wait for Miss Kuryakin to wake up. However, I need this checked out, and the two of you need something to help you pass the time. Tomorrow at 1 gentlemen," and disconnected.

Napoleon was anger. "How can he do this?"

"Napoleon," Illya finally broke his silence, "He is right. Jo would not want us to do this. You and I would go crazy waiting for her to wake up. It makes the most sense."

There were times that Napoleon hated Illya practical approach to everything, but he was right. "Okay, Tovarisch. First, however, we'll go to my apartment and get drunk."

Volka and Scotch were brought out. Glasses set before the two of them. They drank and talked about life—their lives.

"Illya do you ever regret the life we lead?"

"Napoleon, you know I was ordered to UNCLE. I did not have a choice. All my life, I have followed orders."

"Maybe I should ask if this life we lead has given you regrets?"

"Isn't that the same question?"

Taking another drink, "Okay. How about is there something that this job has prevented you from doing that you what you really want to do?"

After downing another vodka, "What is it you truly want to know Napoleon. I am too drunk to try to figure you out."

"Illya, are you okay with your sister and I being together." It was a question he had for a long time, but never had the nerve to ask.

"I am a romantic at heart you continuously tell me. What do you think?"

"Your silence often leaves me guessing. So what do you have to say?"

Illya asked Napoleon, "What are you intentions with my sister?"

"Excuse me, my friend. What do you mean?" swallowing the rest of his scotch.

As he poured them each another drink "Just what I asked. What are your intentions toward my sister? I hope you are not using her as filler for your empty nights. I do not want her hurt; she has experienced enough of that in her young life already. You may be my partner, but she is the only family I have left."

Napoleon thought it over before answering, "I know I love her, but we both are unwilling to change our position at UNCLE. I have eight years before retirement, Jo twelve. We have talked about it and have reached a decision. We'll not stop what we are doing but will be spending as much time together as we can."

"You know I said I will never let my sister marry an American," Illya reminded him before downing another drink.

Napoleon poured himself another scotch, "I am French Canadian, you know that don't you."

"You are American, Napoleon. French Canadian is your ancestry."

"Okay, but I do love her," Napoleon shrugged his shoulders and then wickedly smiled, "You want to flip for her."

By this time both men were extremely drunk and were laughing uncontrollably. "I guess I was wrong about a few Americans. You do know in my country when a boy wants to date a girl he has to get permission from the head of her family to be allowed go out with her. That's me."

"You want me to ask your permission to see Jo?" Napoleon asked to have Illya spell out what he heard.

"It is the custom."

Napoleon stood, very unsteady, "Mr. Kuryakin, I ask for permission to go out with your sister," with a mock bow he slipped onto the couch.

"On one condition," Illya answered trying to focus on his partner, "You do not tell her that I said so. She would make both our lives unbearable." Both men began laughing and agreed it probably be an excellent idea to keep this conversation from Jo.

Finally unable to stay awake any longer, Illya retired to Napoleon's guest room unable to make it to his apartment. Napoleon fell across his bed fully clothed. Shouting woke Napoleon. He rushed, as well as he was able with the hangover he currently had, to his partner.

**The Shooting**

Napoleon was unsteady and accidentally fell over the coffee table, inadvertently coming into contact with his partner's arm.

Illya slowly opened his eyes and instinct made him throw a punch at this attacker. His fist made contact with Napoleon's eye and he heard Solo yell out as he fell to the ground.

Finally, he was able to see his partner through a hazed full vision. "Sorry" he said, withholding a smile at seeing his partner lying on the floor. "I was just reliving what happened today and what we might have done differently? I will be okay."

"Let's talk about it. I think we both need to get things straight in our minds," glancing at his friend, "I do know neither of us could have done anything to prevent this."

Illya, Jo, and Napoleon had the day off and decided to spend it sharing some of their favorite NY spots with each other.

Illya had taken them to the New York Hall of Science which had been built in 1964 as a pavilion for the 1964-65 New York World's Fair and still served as a museum for student research. Illya found the simple inventions and hopes for the future interesting and often a resource for his own innovations. He had arranged with his friend to give them a tour of the site, and enjoyed explaining the discoveries within these walls. The small museum was a place he visited to get away from it all.

For lunch Jo took them to the Safehouse. It was a popular spy-theme restaurant and night spot that had open only a few years before. The outside sign on the building stated International Exports Ltd as part of the spy motif. A password was needed to enter and Jo had refused to divulge it to the other two. This meant they had to perform a 'secret mission' by doing the Monkey for 10 seconds. Although threating her, laughing they entered the site; they were met by hoots and whistles from the people who had watched them on the TV over the bar.**

Sitting in a section that was set up as an Asian restaurant, Napoleon had the Mediterranean Kiss & (don't) Tell, Illya the From Spy-lore & Legend, and Jo the Mata Hari's Asian Salad followed by a dessert called Diplomatic Immunity.

After they ate, Mark and April joined them. Napoleon led them to a Trolley to take them to his choice for the day. As they boarded the Trolley, a group of students followed them on. The five agents headed toward the back of the bus.

Watching the students laugh and tease one another, each agent flashed back to their own childhood. Some good, some bad. It wasn't till they felt the Trolley pull over and a man boarded that any of them saw something was wrong.

A well-known minor Thrush agent, Clyce Strange, spotted them and pulled his gun and heading back out the door, "How did you know?" he shouted at them.

At the same moment Napoleon shouted, "Everyone down." The agents headed down the aisle and out the door. Jo was first out, gun drawn. Clyce was waiting for them. He shot straight at her head.

Only her last minute move prevented the bullet from lodging between her eyes. It hit her entering the far left side of her head just before her ear. Clyce turned and started running the opposite way.

Illya stopped to cover Jo. April and Mark took off after Clyce. Napoleon was torn. Did he follow the shooter or support his partner and lover. "You two follow him and when he holds up, surround the area and call. I'm going to check on Jo."

When he arrived back at the spot Illya and Jo were located, he found his partner holding her in his lap. Anger poured out toward all around him. Tears filled his eyes; he was softly speaking to her of his hopes for their future. Someone had called for an ambulance which Napoleon could hear coming toward the scene. Napoleon laid his hand on Illya's shoulder, "Tovarisch," he began. One look from his partner's eyes stopped any other conversation.

Really Exist in Milwaukee, WI since 1966


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Illya and Napoleon reported as ordered. A little hung over but ready for action to prevent depression over the woman both of them loved differently but utterly.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I hope you were able to get some rest," seeing their red eyes he knew it wasn't true but trusted they would be professional. "I don't remember reading in your report that you had been injured during the arrest Mr. Solo," glancing at Napoleon's black eye.

"No sir, I fell over a table last night. However I am fine," he finished by shooting his partner an annoyed look.

"Very well. Here is a file with the information that we retrieved from the Thrush agent you caught yesterday. Mr. Kuryakin, what can you tell us about Energy Fields."

Illya began, "Yes sir. The principle of energy shields are to protection the user again weapons by deflection or some believe absorbing the impact from the weapon. The object or person under attack is protected by a field projected around them. This field absorbs or dissipates the energy that is coming from the attack."

"There are quite a number of problems that has prevented the shield from being operable. First prolong exposure weakens and collapse the shield. The cost of such as project is phenomenal. Finally the energy needed to project the shield would be astonishing so it would be impossible to hide the testing. I was under the impression that this technology was decades away yet."

Napoleon gave his partner a sourly look. Although not on purpose, sometime Illya made him feel like a dropout from kindergarten. "Is that all?"

Illya smirked that his partner, "For now. Why the interest Sir?"

"The files we retrieved from the prisoner were in code which is now decoded and suggests that Thrush has been working on a viable energy shield. As you gentlemen know they never seem to have a problem with money, and it seems they have found a way to hack into the mid-Atlantic power cable for their power. How workable it is at this time we don't know."

"You gentlemen will be sent to check into this situation, discover if it is truly viable, and bring it back to UNCLE. If you are unable to save it, it must be destroyed, through it would be a lose to science.

"Do you have an idea where we might start sir?" Napoleon asked.

"According to the data we found, Thrush has located it new project on Inaccessible Island."

Before Illya could add any information, Napoleon spoke up quickly. "Sir I visited it once when I was sailing the Tristan da Cunha Island chained. Inaccessible Island is an extinct volcano and located in the South Atlantic Ocean. I was surprised to discover it is actually closer to Uruguay, even through it is part of Africa. It is referred to as "inaccessible" because the beach is blocked by 1000-foot high cliffs. No one really lives on the island, but it is a protected wildlife reserve which has been designated a World Heritage Site by UNESCO. I do know there are no accurate maps of the island because of the difficulty to access the interior of the island," giving Illya the I-know-things-too smug smile.

"True Napoleon, however, the geology of Inaccessible Island has numerous cliffs which afford an excellent opportunities to study the whole island. The center of the island is covered in peat bog. As the island is purely volcanic, the basalt lava flows imbedded with pyroclastic material provides large shallow areas. Thrush could be setting up their lab there but of course it would take a lot of work."

Waverly shook his head, the one upmanship of his two best agents made them what they were but at times could be frustrating, "Gentlemen if I may continue."

Both men tried to look a little embassassed by their behavior but couldn't stop the smiles spreading on their faces.

"It may take them a lot of work, but the privacy and inaccessibility would make it an excellent place to locate. Gentlemen I need not emphasis the importance of this assignment. If they achieve their goal of creating a working model, our fight against them will become increasing difficult."

"I only have one major concern. The sudden appearance of the agent on the trolley you were on, the shooting of Miss Kuryakin but not anyone else when he had the opening, and the simple code. It does lend to some questions."

Both men thought about the 'old man's' concerns. They knew that there was no options but to check this out, but also knew Thrush was known to go to all lengths to achieve one of their plans.

Illya spoke up first, "Any idea of how to achieve this, sir?"

"That's what I pay you gentlemen for. I'm sure you will come up with something equal to the task. Good luck. Until we know what they are really up to, be careful" looking up from the file, "You are dismissed."

Napoleon and Illya spent the rest of the afternoon and evening preparing for the assignment. Because there were no airports near the island and a boat would be too noticeable, most of the miles from Carrasco Uruguay to Inaccessible Island would be made in a US Submarine. Once close enough, they would use a Diver Propulsion Device to swim to the east side of the island. Once there, they would hide the device and proceed on foot to the lab.

Before leaving, they stopped at the hospital to check on Jo. As she was still too unstable to be moved to headquarters, a guard was placed outside the glass enclosed room. Jo lay in the bed silent and unmoving. Her face, pale almost the color of the sheets; her pale strawberry blonde hair shaved short only on a small part of her head behind her ear. "She would have been upset if they had to cut it off," Illya said as he looked at his sister.

Napoleon picked up her hand and kissed it gently, then pushed her hair off her forehead, "She would complain about this you know," he said. Illya glanced at his partner questionably. "The two of us worrying about her, feeling sad on her account."

"True. I hate to be going and leave her like this. Mark's on desk duty yet and has promised to keep us informed. She will be moved to UNCLE tomorrow if everything keeps the same," Illya leaned over his sister and gave her a kiss, " _Я буду держать Вас в моем мысли мало сестра. быть здесь, когда я получить назад. Я люблю вас._ (I will keep you in my thoughts little sister. Be here when I get back. I love you.)"

With the little Russian Napoleon knew, he said to her, " _Я люблю вас, моих упорное русский. Не допускайте, чтобы мне вниз. Я за исключением закончить нашу день, когда я вернусь._ (I love you, my stubborn Russian. Don't let me down. I expect to finish our day out when I come back.)," he looked to see the guard watching them, but decided he didn't care if he saw the kiss or not. Leaning over, he gave Jo a deep kiss, "That's just a preview of what's to come."

"Your accent is still horrible Napoleon, but what you said was beautiful," both agents left, a little of their heart left in the room.

**Inaccessible Island**

The trip was long and tiring. An UNCLE Jet took them the 5300 miles to the Carrasco URUGUAY with one stop in 18 hours. As the submarine at top speed went 42 nautical miles an hour (35 miles), it took another two and a half days, taking almost 4 days before they were ready to swim into the island.

Once they landed on the island, they headed out to find the lab. At least at the eastern end of the island the cliffs were shorter with passes created by the constant waves.

They met no one on their trip over the cliffs and were getting nervous. Both men had stopped for a break. "What's wrong Illya, I know that look."

"If this project is so important, why the island is so poorly guarded. Not one guard or surveillance device. I do not like this Napoleon."

"And that is new. Can you tell me the last time you liked a Thrush set-up?

Napoleon was right of course, he did look at life with a little more distrustful then his partner. That's how he was raise. Trust no one or nothing. He had already broken that rule with the friendships he had formed, but with Thrush he maintained his teaching. "I cannot help it if I believe in being pessimistic. It has saved us a lot of trouble."

"I will give you that, but why would Thrush believe UNCLE would come to this God forsaken place, just to see what they are up to. In addition, it does live up to it name. Inaccessible Island is just that, unless you have a smart Russian planning the infiltration."

Illya smiled, "Of course a smart American's input helps." The two men finished their snack and began to finish the climb. Once they reached a passage way through the cliffs, they paused to determine what they should do next.

"One of us can go through, and check it out. If it's clear, the other one can come through. However, if it's a trap at least one of us will be free." Napoleon took out a coin, "Heads or tails."

"Heads." and with a flip of the coin, Napoleon entered the cave.

The passageway was narrow and sharp. His footsteps echoed, and his breathing sounded extremely loud to his ears. If someone was waiting for him, there was no way he could sneak up on them.

As he exited the pathway, he prepared for an attack. When it didn't come, he began to breathe a little easier. Examining the valley before him, he saw no threat to them. With his binoculars, he saw a metal shine in the distance.

"It seems clear. Come on through," Napoleon signaled him and settled down to wait for Illya to join him. Once they were together again, they decided to watch the area for a while and both took positions in the tall grass.

"Well, well. Mr. Solo and Mr. Kuryakin, you sure took your sweet time joining us. We thought for sure it your arrival would have been yesterday. I hope our messenger didn't make it too hard for you to find us."

Illya stared at Napoleon with that I-told-you-so look.

Dr. Fabray from their 'The Maze Affair' was glowering at them. Dr. Fabray had attempted to introduce a bomb into headquarter by pretending it was a laser gun. Napoleon had almost died and Illya had delivered the device into UNCLE. Only a last minute communication from Napoleon saved the day.

"Last we heard of you, you were serving time in a federal prison after your stay in the hospital that is," Napoleon said.

"Did you really think that prison could hold me? But we stray from the subject at hand. I suppose that little incident with your sister Mr. Kuryakin took a little while to settle before your left New York."

Illya anger quickly erupted. He attempted to attack Fabray, "Now Mr. Kuryakin, you won't want to see Mr. Solo's head splatted all over the ground would you?"

He saw two guns pointed at his partner's head as he glanced back. Illya stopped short, slowly raising his hands to the top of his head. The last thing he heard before blackness over took him was his name being called.


	3. Chapter 3

Illya's first thought upon coming to was that waking up in a cold damp cell was that it was beginning to be a habit that he seriously needed to change. He felt someone placing a damp cloth across his head. He opened his eyes slowly grinning at Napoleon.

"Don't say it," Napoleon said before he could utter a word. "It was a trap, you were right. I believe that Dr. Fabray is still holding a grudge from our last meeting."

Illya sat up with Napoleon's support, "So what else is new," glancing around, "Where are we?"

Napoleon looked at him with a questioning glance,

"In relationship to the lab?" he clarified.

"Sorry they blindfolded me, and you were out. I do know that we are underground, and the walk here was about 10 minutes from the lab door."

"An underground base, not very original. Toys?" Illya questioned.

"They did a thorough search, took all my equipment, and unless you have something I don't know about, I assume yours also."

"Did Dr. Fabray say what he is planning?" Napoleon shook his head no.

Now that they knew Fabray was in charge, they decide to proceed with their plan. "You know Napoleon, if we could get the working machine, we could help prevent wars."

"We already had this discussion, Illya. Waverly said to destroy it, that's what we are going to do."

"Do we always have to do what he says? He is not infallible. I am not sure destroying it is the best way to handle this. We are always demolishing science instead of making use of it."

"We have orders, Illya, and they will be followed."

"Really, Napoleon. We do not even know what they want and you want it destroyed. What is it that they even want?"

"What Dr. Kuryakin? Are you in such a hurry to watch your partner die again that you can't wait?" Dr. Fabray asked from the cell door.

Illya recalled the last time Fabray attempted to kill Napoleon. While they made him watch, Napoleon was made to run through a field while the molecutronic gun fired at him. Unknown to either of them, the gun was a phony, and Napoleon was actually running through a field of dynamite. Seeing Napoleon falling down the cliff, Illya had been sure his partner had been killed.

"What do you have in mind this time? Another hoax?" Napoleon asked.

Ignoring Solo, "Actually Dr. Kuryakin, there is a little matter of Quantum mechanics that I need your help with. It was so kind of Mr. Waverly to send his best two agents to investigate our little project."

"You really do not believe that I will help you, do you?"

"I think you will. Your scientific curiosity will make you want to find out what makes the machine work. Also, you see the first person testing our energy shield will be Mr. Solo. So Dr. Kuryakin, either you help us perfect it or you will be responsible for his death. Your choice."

Once more he would have to watch his friend die unless he helped them out. He knew that Fabray would kill Napoleon if he didn't.

"How long do I have to make my decision?" he glance at Napoleon who shrugged his shoulders.

"That's entirely up to you." Pointing to Solo, the guards proceed to remove him from the cell.

"Where are you with Napoleon?"

"I will leave you alone to make your decision while we entertain Mr. Solo."

Napoleon shot over his shoulder, "Tovarisch, don't let them make you do something that we know is wrong." He would have fallen from the rifle butt to his kidneys, if he hadn't been held by the two Thrush agents.

"Whenever you are ready, just let me know Dr. Kuryakin. I just hope your decision doesn't take too long for Mr. Solo's sake. Think of it this way, you will finally get the acknowledgement you desire."

Illya could hear them beating Napoleon. He knew that he had to stick to the plan. Fabray won't believe he changed his mind without some pressure, but how long should he wait to stop the beating.

So many ifs. If he didn't agree to help them, he didn't doubt that Fabray would torture Napoleon to death. If he did help hopefully they would be able to get it away from Fabray, but if not the world could be in real danger. If he worked on stalling until they could figure a way out of here, perhaps he might be able to create a fault in the program that would go unnoticed until the machine was fired.

Of course, he would need to make sure to get Napoleon out of the line of fire. Both of them could die but at least the device would be destroyed and the world safe. Enough was enough; he called out to the guard.

**Illya's Decision**

Fabray stepped into the cell while his guards dragged a bruised and battered Napoleon with them, "Your decision, Dr. Kuryakin." Illya looked directly into Napoleon eyes hoping his partner would play this right.

"I will help on a few conditions."

"You are hardly in the position to make demands."

"Fabray, either way I will probably be killed. Here are my conditions. You will give me something to clean up Napoleon. Second, you will not touch Solo during the work but will see to it that he is fed regularly and appropriately without additives. Finally, I will be able to visit him whenever I feel it is necessary to check on his treatment."

"Okay, Dr. Kuryakin I will abide by your conditions. But understand this, if I see any problems with your work, Mr. Solo will be punished for your foolishness."

"Illya don't do this; we have to stop them," Napoleon pleaded with his partner.

"I accept your conditions for now."

Illya let the breath he was holding out, "Now may I have some water to clean up Napoleon?"

Fabray ordered his men to comply. "We will start first thing in the morning Dr. Kuryakin. I will send some dinner in a little later."

Illya assisted Napoleon taking off his shirt. He wasn't sure what Napoleon had been hit with but large welts and bruises were already appearing across his back and ribs. "Illya you can't help them. They're going to kill us anyway."

Napoleon turned to look at his partner and noticed him tilling his head toward the hanging light. "We do not know that for sure Napoleon, besides the chance to work on something like this is very fascinating."

Illya used his hand to encourage Napoleon to continue to argue with him, "Truly you can't feel that way. You're on the good guy team remember, UNCLE. They however are on the bad guy's side, Thrush."

"Science knows not good or bad, Napoleon. It is people who use it for evil. I actually am looking forward to work on some pure science."

"I'm not sure I even know you anymore, Kuryakin. What happen to the man who has such black and white beliefs? Perhaps Waverly is right; you should go back to the labs." Napoleon bitterly told him.

He got up from the bed pretended to find the bug that Illya had indicated, he pulled it out. "What did you also make a deal to help them get information from me?" Napoleon stamped on the bug.

Before the guards responded to the removed of the bug, Illya indicated that Napoleon should hit him in the jaw. After a silent argument, Napoleon knew it was the only thing they could do to make the scene more believable even if he was unhappy about it.

The guards came in as Illya flew back toward them. One helped stop his fall, while another moved headed for Napoleon to hit him in the back with his rifle. "No!" Illya yelled. "Let Mr. Solo be. I am okay."

"Don't think that make it better between us, Kuryakin. When I get out of here, I will deal with you."

"I think Dr. Kuryakin that you would be safer in the next cell for the evening."

"That is alright, do not forget his dinner. Maybe he will in a better mood after he eats." Illya reminded them.

"Don't do me any favors, Kuryakin. I don't need your help," Napoleon yelled as Illya went to the next cell.

Once the guards left him alone Napoleon had time to worry. Illya was playing a hazardous game. His partner would be the first to go down if they fail, and he was sure that Fabray won't make it pleasant.

'I hope you know what you are doing' Napoleon thought to himself as he settled down to wait for the promised dinner.

Illya asked to visit Napoleon in his cell before going to the lab. "I am sorry Dr. Kuryakin, but Dr. Fabray is concerned for your health."

"Fine," Illya responded, "Then you can tell Dr. Fabray that I will not be of assistance to him. One condition was that I could check on Solo when I felt it necessary. He was hurt when he was beaten before."

The guard was torn. His orders were to keep Kuryakin happy but safe. Because Solo had attacked him before and the guard was concerned for his safety.

"You can take the responsibility when I do not assist him," Illya threatened.

"Okay, but at least one guard will be in the cell at all times, and if Solo tries anything, we will deal with him," the guard gave in.

Illya walked in with the guard. Before advancing toward Napoleon he made a search for bugs. "We were told not to place anymore," the guard informed him.

He ignored the guard and continued his search. Happy that no other bugs had been placed, he headed to Napoleon's bunk. "How you doing?" he asked his dozing partner.

"If you really care, I have blood in the urine, but seem to be getting lighter. Dinner and breakfast was good," he glared at Illya. "

"Cute lab coat and glasses, they make you look like a lab rat, emphasis on the rat part." Napoleon continued in a whisper, "Be careful Tovarisch, you are playing a dangerous game."

"True, but you are the one that we need to worry about. He will come after you if I get caught, at least at first. Do you need anything?"

"Aspirins would be nice. My body aches all over." Illya picked up Napoleon's shirt and looked. His whole back was black and blue and welts were everywhere. Aches? Really Napoleon."

"Guess it time to make this look good," Napoleon whispered then raised his voice, "What do you mean you are planning to on work on the machine?"

"It's a chance of a lifetime. This machine could make war impossible, Napoleon. It will be beneficial for humanity."

"Get out of here, I don't even know you anymore," Napoleon gave Illya a push toward the door.

The guard came quickly toward the bunk, but Illya waved him off. "It alright, I will go and see you later."

"Don't bother Kuryakin; I can manage quite nicely by myself." Napoleon yelled back.

When Illya arrived at the lab, Fabray was there already. "Ah Dr. Kuryakin. Nice of you to join us. Where would you like to begin?"

Illya looked over the material in front of him, "Before I can do anything, I must examine what you have completed so far, the notes and the machine."

"You will, but a guard will be assigned to you at all times. One wrong move and Mr. Solo will suffer."

"Yes. We have been through this before. I know what you have said. Shall we get on with it, or would you like to spend the day threatening me." Illya waved his hand at Fabray.

Illya mind was whirling. He needed to evaluate the materials to determine how far along they were, and how he could sabotage it while hopefully getting Napoleon and himself out alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Napoleon had nothing to do while he waited for Illya to be returned from the lab. His thoughts drifted to Jo. How was she doing? Would she be the person that she was before the shooting? And most importantly would he be able to tell her what he discovered—that he did loved her. Where would they go from there?

Both were dedicated to the ideals of UNCLE; neither would be willing to give it up, yet. How he hated having time to think about a real life, with a real family knowing that he would only allow himself to have one after he retired. Not liking the thought, he needed action soon.

Illya spent the day engrossed in the materials in front of him. The concept was feasible and the completed work was excellent except for a few errors that he spotted.

He could see where his knowledge of quantum mechanics would be helpful to explain the behavior of matter and its interactions with energy on the scale of atoms and atomic particles and how it would be needed to complete the project. Illya was just not sure how he was going to do it so that they wouldn't suspect that he had sabotaged it.

It was late at night before he noticed the time. Illya hadn't eaten or stopped since he had sat down early that morning. Finally, he had the guard take him back toward his cell. First through he stopped by Napoleon. Looking at his friend, Illya could see that his condition was deteriorating. "What is it?"

Napoleon shook his head, "Seems to be getting worse. More blood in the urine, more pain in my back."

"Did you eat?"

"Not hungry. How's the work going?" Napoleon asked as he tried to turn over but stopped crying out in pain, "Guess it worse than I thought."

Illya took another look at his friend, placing his hand on his head. He was feeling feverish, and his color was bad. Then to the guard, "This man needs a doctor now," he demanded.

"Sir, I don't have permission to do that."

"Then get it now or I am finished," one of the guards hurriedly left to talk to Fabray.

When Fabray arrived, he looked irritated and angry. "Listen, Dr. Kuryakin. You aren't giving the orders here I am. Plus you already made your demands and I agreed to them. Now you have another. DO NOT PUSH ME, or you might find your partner dead."

"If you do not get this man a doctor, he will be dead and your bargaining chip will be gone. He may have some internal damage," Illya challenged him.

Fabray gave the order walking away, "Have a doctor check him out,"

Napoleon was taken to the site's medical bay and Illya stayed with him against the guard's better judgment.

The x-ray showed a urethral injury which had resulting from the trauma of the beating. Napoleon had severe flank pain, blood in the urine and decreased urine output, fever and pale skin, all symptoms of the injury. The doctor ordered analgesics for pain relief and the fever. In addition, he was given corticosteroids for the inflammation and bed rest until bleeding was reduced.

"You better get some rest, Dr. Kuryakin. Dr. Fabray said he expects you at 8 tomorrow," the doctor informed him, "Have you eaten yet? I could order you some food." He might be a Thrush doctor, but sometimes the pain and injuries he treated upset him.

Illya shook his head, "Just take care of him. I will be okay." He placed his hand Napoleon shoulder, "I will see you tomorrow," he said, before allowing the guard to lead him back to his cell.

The next morning after breakfast, he was taken right to the lab. "Dr. Kuryakin, let's get a few things straight. Unless you start showing progress, I will put Mr. Solo on a work detail digging out there. Now from what the doctor told me, this would cause his condition to worsen and might even kill him. It will be your choice whether or not your partner lives at this time, do you understand?"

"I understand you only too well," his fists tightening in fury as he twisted toward him. "If he dies you will follow him quickly, this I promise you."

"We both understand each other well. Shall we get to work?"

The next couple of days were long. Early each morning Illya was taken to the lab where he spent the day working with the machine.

Now that Napoleon was doing better, each evening Illya would have dinner with Napoleon who had been returned to his cell. The two men continue to fight over the project, much to the amusement of the guards. Here was UNCLE two top agents arguing like children.

Illya had found a way out through an escape hatch he passed daily on the way to the lab, now they only needed the means and the opportunity. Once Napoleon was able to travel again, they would make their escape.

By the fourth day, Napoleon no longer had crippling pain or blood in his urine. The doctor explained that he would still need to take the corticosteroids but he could get out of bed if he was careful. It was agreed between him and Illya that he would exercise as much as he could but stop at any sign of the damage returning.

"How is the machine coming?" Napoleon asked Illya when he came to see him late that night. He could tell Illya was getting very little sleep and knowing his partner probably eating very little also.

"It is a beautiful piece of machinery. If only we could take it with us when we leave before blowing this place to pieces.

Napoleon understood Illya's desire. He was a scientist at heart, and often had to destroy items which if used for good would benefit mankind. Usually however, Thrush was attempting to use it for evil. "I know, but can the world afford it?"

Lowering their voices, "Are you ready to travel, Napoleon?"

"Whenever you are. The pain is under control and bleeding is stopped. We'll need to blow this place, any ideas?"

"Yes, but I have to figure out a few details. I need to make sure that you can travel first. There are enough things in the lab to take care of blowing up that part of the complex. Plus when we get to the pathway through the cliffs, I have my backpack there. Filled with lots of goodie. For today, just act as if the pain is returning. I visit you after the lab."

Fabray was walking back and forth rubbing his hands together. "How far have you gotten Dr. Kuryakin? This is taking entirely too long. Perhaps we need to give Mr. Solo another lesson to encourage you to move faster." Frustration flowed from him like the tentacles of the vines growing on the island.

"Fabray, you have had this machine for how long and do not get it to work. I have had it for five days, and you expect me to have your answers. Be reasonable, I am working as fast as I can," Illya retorted. He actually had the answer to their problem, but he was stalling to figure out how to sabotage the project.

"You have until I return the day after tomorrow to show me results, or Mr. Solo will have another lesson to hurry you along."

Illya swept the small mirror and a few test tubes onto the floor in anger, "I am doing the best I can," he yelled back.

"Clean up your mess, Dr. Kuryakin and get back to work," Fabray instructed him, "Or the lesson will begin earlier that when I get back."

There were several large piece of mirror lying on the ground among the other broken glass. As Illya cleaned it up, hiding two of the larger pieces of mirror. The smile across his face momentary, his plan was beginning to look as if it might succeed.

Illya stopped by Napoleon, and whispering outlines his plans in the guise of checking over his partner. Napoleon would have a relapse, and they would use it for their escape.

"Ok, so I played the sick little UNCLE agent as you asked, now what are you planning you smart Russian."

Illya began loud enough for the guards to hear, "Seeing Fabray will be going off the island tomorrow Napoleon, I need to go to the lab first to get instructions from him. Once he leaves I will have them bring me back to check on you."

"So, I should be honored, that you have time for me?"

Illya grinned at him and slipped him the mirror pieces for use in communicating once they were out of the compound. Without their communicators, this might be the only way to keep in touch if they got separated.

Napoleon knew Illya wasn't like him. While he preferred a generalized plan and then running by the sit of his pants, his partner always had things planned out completely, "Okay Kuryakin, we'll do it your way."

"Make sure to eat and rest tonight. You have no way of knowing when you will have the chance to do it again." Their code for Napoleon to get ready to go in the morning.

"I'm sure you really care. Take some of your own advice, Kuryakin," Napoleon shouted as Illya started toward the cell door. "You look as if you haven't been eating or sleeping well."

Illya shrugged his shoulders, "I will soon, see you in the morning."

"I don't need your pity or care Kuryakin," he turned his back toward the guards.

**The Escape**

Fabray left around 10 am. Illya waited until 11:30 to ask to check on Napoleon. The guard seemed to be ready to deny the request.

"You do know that I have permission to see him whenever I feel necessary. He was ill yesterday and I want to check him," he explained, and then added with an authoritative voice, "And I intend to do it now, or will be done working for the day. You choose."

The guard looked at Illya, sitting with his arms crossed across his chest, and knew that Fabray would be angry if the work was delayed. "Fine, consider this your lunch hour," and led the agent to the cell.

Napoleon was laying on his bunk, softy moaning. When the door was opened, Illya quickly went to his partner. "What's the problem?"

"The pain and bleeding is back," he was informed.

Illya called to the guard after checking him over. "He needs to go to the medical unit now." The guard was torn. Did he have the authority to move the prisoner? He knew that Kuryakin would do nothing until his friend was taken care of and if he refused to work, Fabray would be enraged.

He finally made a decision, "Move away from the bed," he told Illya and entered the cell to check out Napoleon himself.

As he moved toward the bed, Napoleon grabbed his rifle while Illya came behind him clipping him with a karate chop to the neck.

The two men ran from the cell. Illya lead the way, Napoleon following him with the rifle. As they came to a flight of stairs, Illya let Napoleon go before him. Once outside the door, they headed across the compound toward the jungle. Almost to the tree line, bullets began to splatter the ground around them, "Looks like they don't want us dead yet," Napoleon said as he fired back toward the guards.

As Napoleon reached the tree line, he heard Illya yell out and fall. He turned to help his partner, but heard him yell to keep going as he was being surrounded by their pursuers. For one moment he considered returning for him, but knew that would only result in his capture also.

The guards pulled Illya up and forced him to walk back toward the compound. His bleeding leg made walking difficult and painful. He knew that Napoleon had escape and hoped he would be able to stay clear of the searchers.

When they entered the cell, he was hit behind the knees and fell onto the bed, "Get the doctor in here to stop the bleeding. I need to contact Fabray," the leader of the search said, "And one of you are to stay in the cell at all times. Make sure he doesn't try anything, but don't kill him yet."

Napoleon made the pathway through the cliffs and retrieved the backpack. Now that he was armed better, he was ready to go back for his partner. The jungle helped him stay ahead of searchers, and he made his way back toward the compound with most of the searchers going toward the cliffs of the island rather the base.

Fabray had been irate when he received the phone call. He gave temporary orders and made plans to return immediate.

Illya was pulled from the cell and taken out into the compound. In the middle of it there was logs framed in an upside down U. He was tied to these and left to hang, "I hope you enjoy the sun, Dr. Kuryakin. I believe it will be over 100 in the shade today. However, I think you will find this spot isn't bothered by the shade."

Laughing the guard turned away and signaled for his men to watch him. "One hour shifts gentlemen, we don't want anyone suffering from heat stroke or dehydration now—well almost anyone," glancing back at Illya and then laughed as he reentered the lab area.


	5. Chapter 5

Illya hung outside in the sun wishing for a drink of water. He knew that he was being used as bait for Napoleon who was out there but hoped his partner won't try one of his half-baked rescues. The lab and the machine had to be destroyed, and nothing could stop that from happening.

Napoleon hid behind a group of trees where he could see Illya. The knowledge that he couldn't do anything at the moment was eating at him. As he attempted to come up with a plan, he heard Fabray call out over the PA system.

"Mr. Solo, I am sure you can hear me. Either you can give yourself up, or I will have Dr. Kuryakin punished for his actions and your escape." Only the sound of birds and insects could be heard in the silence following the announcement.

"Come on now. I know you can hear me. Surrender or he will suffer. I will not kill him as I still need him, but I can make his life miserable. Your choice, I will give you one hour to think over the alternatives Mr. Solo."

If he gave himself up, no doubt they would kill him and the mission would be lost. He would do anything to save Illya from the damage Fabray would inflict on him, even give himself up if he could. That would not eliminate the lab and machine. He knew that the threat it represented could not be permitted to exist, even at the cost of both of their lives.

Suddenly, he smiled. The frontal approached had helped him before, and he hoped it would once again. He put on the Thrush uniform that he had taken from one of the dead guards earlier.

Once dressed, he grabbed something the backpack and worked his way down to the side of the lab. Leaving all but one thing there, he stood up straight and walked to where Illya was hanging. "I'm to make sure the prisoner is still living," he laughed, "Fabray doesn't want a dead scientist." He told the guards.

While checking each wrist for a pulse, he dribbled a few drops of rope dissolvent. He said as he picked up Illya's face, "Don't see anything special about him. Just another UNCLE agent. I don't see why Fabray just doesn't kill him."

Illya's eyes having been closed; open, he whispered, "Remember Napoleon, next time this could be you."

"Just give him some water, and leave him hanging there." He noticed the guard start to object, "Fabray isn't going to get anything from him, if he's dead. Unless you want to take responsibility for his death, do it."

The guard took a bottle of water toward Illya. As he went to pour it in his mouth, Napoleon hit him in the kidneys with the rifle causing him to drop the water. Illya pulled the ropes apart, "You could have waited for him to give me the drink first," Illya complained as he looked at the unconscious guard and wet ground.

"Next time, I will just let you hang there," Napoleon shot back. The two tied the guard in Illya's place and head toward the building with Illya grabbing a bottle of water on the way.

They head toward the lab while planting explosives along the path that had been retrieved from the backpack. As they entered the lab, they saw Fabray holding the device. "Stay right there and place the machine on the shelf carefully," Illya directed him, gun pointed at his chest.

Instead of replacing the device, Fabray turned the machine toward them. "I read over your work, and it's ready for use."

"Don't flip that switch, I sabotage it. You will blow yourself and everyone else up," Illya informed him.

"Do you think I am a fool, Dr. Kuryakin? Go ahead; turn your gun on me."

Fabray seemed insane. "You'll not win this time. Dr. Kuryakin, Mr. Solo."

"Is revenge worth your death?" Illya asked. "Fabray, your people made a mistake in their calculations. If you turn on that machine, it will explode in ten minutes and there is no stopping it once it is on."

Fabray took one last look at Illya, "No I don't believe you would do that. You are too much of a scientist to purposely destroy a great work." He then pressed the on button on the machine.

"Get out," Illya yelled, "Everyone get out of here." He then hit the alarm button, then turned pushing Napoleon in front of him.

They reached the escape hatch and climbed. At the top, they encounter mass confusion. People were running everywhere. Napoleon and Illya headed toward the cliff and the passageway. They reached the area just as the first explosion sounded. Soon it was followed by one blast after another.

Looking back, the men could see that the lab and surrounding buildings had been turned into rubble.

Suddenly agents were dropping out the sky. Napoleon reinforcement had arrived by parachute. As they rounded up the researchers and guards, the two agents examined the remains of the lab. Nothing was left of the machine or Fabray.

Illya and Napoleon took one of the first boats to the aircraft carrier out beyond the reef leaving the rescue team to clean up the island. After a basic checkup on the ship, they were placed on the jet to New York where medical waited for them.

**Back to New York**

Waverly met Illya and Napoleon in medical. Both men were to spend the night, Illya for dehydration; Napoleon to reevaluate his kidney. "Gentlemen, nice job." Both men were surprised for the complement. "I believe you have something for me, Mr. Kuryakin."

Illya removed the journal from the side table, "Sir," he slowly began. "This is too dangerous to be in existence. If it ever falls into the wrong hands." He left the thought unspoken.

"Mr. Kuryakin, I understand the danger, you speak of and agree. This," he held up the notebook, "Will be placed in a safe place until the world is ready for it. Get some rest gentlemen. I will see you in the morning before you go home for the day."

Illya and Napoleon stopped in to see Jo before talking to Waverly the next morning. Napoleon looked at her and smiled, "Glad I have your permission to date her, Illya."

"I would not tell her that, or the bruises we have now will be nothing to what she will give us. Let's keep it our little secret."

Napoleon grinned and nodded, "I hear she has a very bad temper when angry."

Illya agreed, "You have not seen nothing yet."

The doctor was just beginning to wean Jo from the drugs used in placing her in a coma. "Gentlemen. It will take most of today to bring her out of the coma. You may have a quick visit and then I am going to ask you to wait until tomorrow to come back. I want her as quiet as possible as she becomes conscious."

After they gave their report to Waverly, they returned to their own apartment. Later that afternoon they heard from the doctor that Jo was coming around. After eating supper together, each was left with their own through but would have been surprised to find them along the same line.

Napoleon wondered how many times Illya would be able to destroy inventions that could improve the human race if in the hands of the right people or destroy it in the wrong hands.

Illya wondered the same thing. This last device could stop fighting if it was completed but in the wrong hands could subjugate all humanity. Why did he often have to make that choice?

After a restless night, the men returned to headquarters. Illya to the lab so that Napoleon could have some private time with Jo.

"Hi there," Napoleon said smiling at her.

"Napoleon," she responded worried, "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, little black, blue, and sore but okay. Illya will come see you in a little while."

"I see. As long as you're fine, I have something that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh," he said taking her hand and went to kiss it but she pulled it away.

"Did you know Napoleon that when I was in a coma, I could hear what people were saying." Jo said innocently.

"I had read someplace that doctors thought it was possible."

"Correct. It really strange what people will talk about when they think you are not listening."

Something was alerting Napoleon to the fact that he was about to pay for something he might have said while she was out, "Is there something you heard that upset you?"

"How could you? Asking Illya for permission to take me out. I do not need my brother to screen my dates for me," she yelled at him.

"Now wait a minute. We were drunk and were talking about Russian customs. He asked what my intentions were, and then told me the custom in your country. So I asked for his permission as a joke."

"What right does he have to ask your intentions? Who do you two think you are? He has no business giving you permission to take me out. I am my own person. He is not my guardian or you my protector. Now get out of here," she picked up a vase of flowers and threw them at him. "Get out," she yelled.

The doctor came in and saw how upset she was. "You need to leave, right now. Miss Kuryakin, calm down. You could be relapse. Mr. Solo, you much leave now."

Napoleon turned to go and was hit in the back with a box of candy. He felt miserable and crestfallen. He loved her so much, but now she wouldn't even talk to him.

Illya ran into him as he headed for her door. "I won't Tovarisch, she is very angry and the doctor is concerned that she might have a relapse," Napoleon warned.

"Why?"

"She overheard our discussion about dating customs in your country. Especially me asking you for permission to date her."

Illya turned and walked away with Napoleon, "My friend," he said, "We are in trouble."

Jo refused to see them again before she left the hospital arranging for Mark to take her home.

They were called into Waverly office for a briefing about a new assignment. As he gave them instructions for their preparation, he noticed that both agents were unusually quiet. "Gentlemen is there a problem?"

"No, sir," they responded together. Waverly didn't believe that agents should have commitments and Napoleon certainly wasn't in the mood for a lecture right then.

"Gentlemen. I am a little older than you are and would like to share a little wisdom. There are times when you must keep some things from women. Some women are very independent and don't like anyone taking that away from then. Perhaps asking her permission instead of her brother's would help. Flowers, candy, and dinner might also help. Now back to the assignment."

Both agents stared at him. Why did they every doubt the 'old man' knew everything that was going on around him, they didn't know. Although not giving direct permission, they understood he knew about the relationship and for now was overlooking it.

Before leaving medical, Jo needed to undergo her mandatory psych evaluation. All Section 2 agents hated the intrusion into their innermost thoughts and fears, but Waverly was clamping down on agents who didn't follow the standing order.

Jo began the session by walking around the room ignoring the doctor. Finally, he said, "I get the point Miss Kuryakin. You don't want to be here but have to be. I'll make you a deal. If we talk about the shooting and you can convince me that you are okay, I'll sign off. If you don't I will schedule another 5 sessions and inform Waverly that I won't sign off until they're completed. Up to you."

He then sat back and watched her think it through. She took a deep breath and began to talk. After an hour, she actually felt better. Being shot or tortured in the line of duty was expected, but not on a trolley where there were innocents. The doctor said nothing allowing her to address and face her own concerns. By the end of the hour, she had drawn her own conclusions and accepted them.

With a smile and shake of his hand; Jo began to leave, "Miss Kuryakin," he called out. She froze, did she say something that made him unsure about her, "You need to give your release to medical," he said with a smile.

She tilted her head and returned the smile giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "You are not like some of the other that I have had to talk to. New style?"

"No just feel most people know their problems; just need to get it in the open. Good luck Miss Kuryakin." He had helped another Section 2 agent who wouldn't be quite so hard to evaluation the next time.

Jo left the office smiling to see Mark waiting for her to return her to her apartment after her visit to the shrink.

Later that evening, Napoleon Solo suave and always sure of himself, stood outside Jo's door with a box of chocolate and flowers shaking. Would she throw him out, not want to see him?

His knock was answered by Jo.

"What took you so long?" she asked him.

He was taken back, "I thought…"

"That is the problem with you, you think too much. Come in."

He reached out for her and pulled him toward him.

"Oh, and what are your intentions Mr. Solo," Jo asked as she pushing away from him.

"I was afraid that I would never get to hold you again. I love you Jo, but am committed to UNLCE. I can't offer you marriage and children right now. I need you and want you but…." he left his sentence unfinished.

Jo held his face in her hands, "I love and want you also, my love. But like you, I am committed to UNCLE at this time."

The two lovers held one another silently. "You know there will be times when we must have sex for an assignment," Jo began, "But when I am with you, it is love not sex."

"I feel the same way, but there have been so many women."

"I cannot expect you to stop living as you have. We will be lonely at times and have needs. Napoleon we can have our time together, but unless we are willing to give up field work, we must live one day at a time."

Jo placed her head on his chest. Holding one another for a while, they both knew it was the truth. One day at a time was all that they could promise one another for now.

Remembering Waverly advice, "Josephina Nichovia Kuryakin, may I have the honor of dating you?"

Jo broke out in a laugh, "Yes, Napoleon you have my permission, as it seems you already have permission from the head of my family. Just one warning, next time you are two are drunk find another subject besides me to talk about."

After a quick kiss, Napoleon asked "Scout's honor," holding up the three fingers of the scout promise, "Dinner Jo?"

"Actually I was thinking more like breakfast. After all the doctor did say I need to get as much rest as possible."

Holding out her hand, he grabbed it. "Don't want to make the doc mad," he said while turning off the lights.


End file.
